


Iron Claws and Alpha Showers

by TVTime



Series: Isaac's Lucid Smut Dreams [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Breeding, Clean Sex, Hairy Ass, Hairy Asscrack, Horny Isaac, Imagery of Used Condoms, Insatiable Isaac, Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts, Isaac’s Lucid Smut Dreams, Isaac’s POV, Lucid dreams, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Precum, Pubes, Pubic Hair, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac Smut, Scott’s Ass, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Isaac Lahey, Treasure Trail, Wet Scott, abs, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: This is a lucid smut dream inspired by Isaac and Scott's shower together in chapter 10 ofIron Claws and Fragile Hearts.Scott's ass is the hero of this story.Isaac moaned into Scott’s neck and flicked his thumb over Scott’s bloated glans as he bottomed out inside him. Steaming water cascaded down Scott’s chest and abs and flowed onto his crotch and Isaac’s hand, adding to the flood of sensations.“Oh, Oh! Clean it faster, Isaac!” Scott panted and squirmed in Isaac’s arms. “It’s coming! I can feel all that old jizz loosening up!”Scott’s erection stiffened into absolute steel in Isaac’s hand and spasmed violently as he painted the shower dial in front of him in thick, creamy cum.“Fuck! Fuck! Awww fuck yeah! It feels so good being clean!”“Ahh! Ohh, oh Scott, bend over!”Isaac was right on the edge as he pulled out and Scott bent in half in front of him, spreading his ass wide.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Isaac's Lucid Smut Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759111
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48
Collections: Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts





	Iron Claws and Alpha Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of lucid smut dreams I plan to release that are companion pieces to chapters and scenes from [Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091622/chapters/18542080) Essentially if something erotic happened in the story and _didn’t_ lead to sex, it’s fair game for Isaac to fantasize and lucid sex dream about in this series. That said, it shouldn’t be necessary to read _Iron Claws_ or be familiar with the scene/chapter to understand and enjoy these side stories. 
> 
> This one is inspired by [Chapter 10: Everyone Has a Type,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091622/chapters/18822931) in which, for non-smutty plot reasons, Isaac and Scott have to shower together. At the time, several readers expressed some playful frustration that Scott’s ass was described in such detail without him and Isaac taking things further. LOL, so here you go, albeit years later!

Isaac inwardly groaned as he plugged in his phone to charge overnight and the display lit up. It was almost three am, he was exhausted, half-hard in his pants, and in desperate need of a shower after his latest round of after-dark adventures. 

He was either going straight to sleep, straight to the shower, or straight into a jerk-off session. Whichever option he chose, his clothes would have to go, so he bought himself a few more seconds to ponder his options as he stripped off. 

His dick didn’t take long to cast its vote. It stirred and twitched as he opened his fly, stiffening to full mast by the time he stepped out of his underwear. He gave it a few strokes and roughly teased the head with his thumb as he shucked his shirt over his head with his other hand, only letting go when it became necessary to free that arm.

 _Fuck._ His cock was so sensitive tonight. His shirt had barely landed on the pile of clothes before both hands were back on his crotch – stroking his shaft, caressing his glans, rubbing and fondling his balls, massaging his taint and inner thighs, pinching his pubes and gently grinding the knuckles of his fingers against his pelvis.

He yawned and succumbed to the tiredness in his muscles, sinking into a squat over his clothes as he frantically jerked his cock, eager to finish so he could go to bed.

The central cooling kicked on and cool air gusted across his body. It felt great, but it served to highlight how dirty and sweaty he was, drawing his attention to the perspiration clinging to his underarms – and to the beads of sweat that had broken free and were rolling down his sides. A sheen of moisture coated his abs, and now that he was aware of it, his bush was kind of…dank beneath his splayed fingers. He really needed that shower.

A new wave of lust crashed over him and settled with a heavy need in his groin. Yet rather than spurring him on to orgasm, it had him abandoning his cock and climbing to his feet. He knew that heavy need too well. He wasn’t going to banish it with a three-minute wank and a haphazard load blown into his discarded clothes. He would still be achingly horny even if his cock did go down for a little while.

He had ruined too many nights trying to deal with his boiling teenage werewolf hormones in a quick, efficient way. It never worked. If he finished his quickie now, it would only whet his appetite for more, and he’d probably need to blow a second load in the shower, only that one would likely dispel his sleepiness without doing anything to resolve the underlying fatigue or horny desperation. Then he wouldn’t be _able_ to sleep, wouldn’t be able to think about anything but sex as he lay on his bed for the next two hours, exhausted and feeling like crap as he scrolled through porn on his phone looking for something hot enough to finally satisfy him as he unloaded for the third time that night…and considering he was into like _everything_ he wouldn’t even know where to begin to look for what he needed. He might have to rub out a final unsatisfying load just so he could catch a fitful couple hours sleep and wake up just as horny and frustrated as he was now.

But it didn’t have to be that way if he played it smart. He had his own “superpower” separate from being a werewolf: he could lucid dream – he could lucid _sex_ dream. If he hurried to sleep now, he could spend the rest of the night having dream sex with whoever he wanted and make sure he was fully sated before he creamed himself in his sleep.

He put away his dirty clothes and paused at his bedroom door, confirming no one else was awake before hustling down the hallway naked, his drooling cock jutting and bobbing in front of him. He reached for the knob of the bathroom door just as the string of precum snapped, landing across his bare foot but also on the hallway carpet.

He cringed but didn’t stop. It was too late for carpet cleaning and his pheromones were already all over the house anyway…like Scott’s. His alpha’s pheromones were _everywhere._ It was no wonder Isaac was always so horny.

He locked the bathroom door, then smirked and unlocked it. Scott was welcome to enter the bathroom while Isaac was in the shower if he wanted. He could come in and pee, or brush his teeth, or maybe get a condom from the box under the sink that Melissa always quietly kept stocked. Or maybe…

Isaac glanced over from the sink where he was brushing his teeth to the toilet, picturing Scott standing there, naked and hard, a used condom hanging off his cock, the reservoir full and sagging under the weight of his copious load. He watched Scott struggle to peel the tight latex ring off his glistening erection before knotting it up and disposing of it.

This exact scene had played out during Scott’s relationship with Allison, right? It _had_ to have. Variations of it had played out for Isaac, albeit at Allison’s house and her bathroom instead.

Isaac swished water around his mouth and spit. What if he and Scott were _both_ in here with spent condoms after a threesome with Allison? That had never happened, but not because Isaac and Allison hadn’t wanted it to. 

He sighed, lost in thought about his alpha as he turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Scott was so good, so pure, so _hot._

Isaac trembled as he climbed into the shower. He and Scott had never had a threesome together, but they had done this. They had showered with each other in this same little space. 

He stroked himself as he relived that surreal night, recalling sudsy lather clinging to Scott’s steaming skin. 

Isaac raced right up to the edge of an orgasm and stopped. Cumming to this memory, right here where it had happened, probably _would_ sate his simmering lust, but now that he was reliving it, he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to take it further, much, much further. Being here with Scott had been one of the most erotic experiences of his life, but they hadn’t actually _done_ anything because Scott was straight and the shower itself had been a matter of pure necessity. 

Tonight in Isaac’s dreams that wouldn’t be the case…

Twenty minutes later Isaac was lying in bed closing his eyes, a hand towel folded up and stuffed into his briefs to catch the buckets of cum he was going to be shooting.

The night he had showered with Scott had indeed been an innocent practicality. They had both been covered in blood, and it was already after four am, much too late for Scott to stand any chance of resisting another dangerous fugue state if left to his own devices. 

Isaac had gotten in first, rinsed away the worst of the grime, and scooted to the rear of the shower so Scott could enter in front of him and have access to the showerhead.

Scott started the shower facing Isaac, letting the water cascade down his shoulders, back, and buttocks. This had left Isaac staring at Scott's muscular chest and well-defined abs, at the heavy treasure trail that descended from his bellybutton, gradually thickening until it became a luxurious, dark pelvic bush.

Isaac saw that tantalizing black shadow in the bottom of his field of vision and let the moment linger in his dream as he weighed his options. He could fill in the gaps that had remained after their shower, decide what Scott looked like hard – as he had done so many times before – give him a massive erection, and drop to his knees to service him. It sure as hell wouldn’t have been the first time he had spent a sex dream sucking his alpha’s cock. 

But Scott’s cock hadn’t been what made this shower such an erotic highlight for Isaac, so he let Scott turn around, just as he had done that night.

They had been talking about something inconsequential as Isaac stared at Scott’s broad shoulders and back, tracing the muscles with his eyes as his resolve faltered and his gaze tracked lower.

He gasped and the blood rushed to his crotch so fast it was like someone had turned on a hose. 

“Is everything okay?” Scott asked, interrupting the unintelligible background babble from Isaac’s memory with coherent words. 

“It’s great!” Isaac grinned and stroked his cock.

He liked different qualities in different asses, depending on whether the assholder was male or female. Scott definitely had the ideal male ass. It was round and muscular, practically begging to be squeezed. It was almost obscene the way it jutted out from the backs of Scott's strong thighs. To say it was perky would have been an understatement. It fucking defied gravity as it jiggled and bounced, powerful muscles flexing along with every move and half-step Scott made as he directed the water stream along the front of his body. 

“Thanks for doing this, man. I know this is kind of weird.” Scott’s words echoed in Isaac’s mind as Scott had finally acknowledged their situation.

“Yeah, sure, uh no problem,” Isaac repeated along with his dream self, utterly distracted by the cleft of Scott's ass and the cords of muscle above it that created three perfect little valleys. Water rolled down Scott's lower back, filling each indentation and lingering in the light patch of wispy hairs above his crack before flowing in thick, rushing streams over his smooth, bronze asscheeks. Scott's ass was completely hairless except for that small area at the base of his spine as well as a thin line of black hairs that peeked out from along his crack, hinting at what lay just out of sight. Out of sight until...

“Oops.”

The bottle of body wash slipped from Scott’s hand and clattered to the floor below. He bent to retrieve it, his asscheeks spreading.

“ _Fuck._ ” Isaac stroked his cock as he eyed Scott’s puckered brown mound, rimmed in a ring of wet black hair that trailed down his taint and around his heavy, relaxed balls. Water streamed over Scott’s rear and ran down his inner thighs and legs, accentuating his musculature.

“It’s so slippery,” Scott complained, fumbling with the bottle of body wash and popping his ass further back in the process. 

“Here, let me help you.” Isaac stepped forward and hunched over Scott’s back, nestling his erection in Scott’s wet crack as he reached down, his hand sliding along Scott’s arm until their fingers tangled around the bottle.

“Isn’t it slippery?” Scott whispered, writhing beneath Isaac and flexing his muscular asscheeks around Isaac’s length.

Isaac let out a halting breath and gripped the base of his cock with his free hand, slowly dragging it down Scott’s crack from his snug cleft to his tight, yet pliable pucker. Even in the heat of the shower, Scott’s asshole was noticeably hotter than everything else as it kissed the mouth of Isaac’s glans, the trail of wet hair around it caressing his swollen tip. 

“So slippery,” Isaac repeated, tapping and prodding at Scott’s mound as his other hand slid back up to grip Scott’s bicep.

Their bodies ground together as Scott slowly rose from his bent position, his asscheeks gripping and massaging Isaac’s length. 

“I need more soap,” Scott mumbled, opening the body wash.

“Let me.” Isaac held out his hand, still rhythmically humping Scott’s crack as Scott squirted body wash into his palm.

“Mmm, I think my chest needs a good sudsing.”

“Yeah, it does.” Isaac released his cock so he could wrap both arms around Scott’s torso and lather up his hard, smooth chest.

“Ah, now I’m getting clean.” Scott covered Isaac’s hands with his own and turned his head against Isaac’s as he nuzzled back.

“You smell clean,” Isaac mumbled, his lips against Scott’s ear while he played with his nipples, tweaking the little brown buds and flicking them with soapy fingers.

Scott moaned and guided Isaac’s hands lower, rocking against him and working Isaac’s cock with the hard globes of his ass. “Let’s do my stomach.”

“I’ve wanted to scrub these abs for so long,” Isaac said as he lavished attention on the tight sinews of muscle. 

Scott flexed for him splayed Isaac’s fingers, urging him to trace every groove and ridge. 

“Mmm, and this sexy little patch of hair.” He pinched and tugged at Scott’s treasure trail, coating it in suds. 

“Oh yeah, you gotta get that clean.” He clutched Isaac’s wrist and nudged him lower. “Do my pubes too.”

“Aww fuck.” Isaac slide his fingers into the wet nest of hair, but hardly paused as he wrapped one sudsy hand around Scott’s shaft and cupped his balls with the other.

“I think I need to clean out my cock. Keep holding it for me, okay?” Scott reached back and grabbed handfuls of Isaac’s ass, keeping their bodies pressed tight as he humped Isaac’s hands.

“My cock needs to be cleaned out too,” Isaac answered as his manhood slid back and forth between Scott’s asscheeks.

“Maybe my ass can help.” Scott arched back on his tiptoes, raising his rear until Isaac’s throbbing tip was right against his hairy hole.

“Oh Scott.” Isaac bit his lip and thrust forward with steady, unyielding pressure, sinking a fraction of an inch at a time into his alpha’s plush, hot hole until at last the rim of his cockhead breached the quivering muscle ring. “Oh fuck yeah! This is gonna clean out my cock so good!”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to get all this old cum outta my cock too!” Scott answered as he fucked Isaac’s hands and bounced on his erection.

“Mmm, let me do the cleaning for a while,” Isaac said, tightening his grip on Scott’s shaft and stilling his hips with his other hand.

“Clean it good! Clean it good, Isaac.” Scott rhythmically flexed his ass as Isaac fucked and jerked him off.

Isaac moaned into Scott’s neck and flicked his thumb over Scott’s bloated glans as he bottomed out inside him. Steaming water cascaded down Scott’s chest and abs and flowed onto his crotch and Isaac’s hand, adding to the flood of sensations. 

“Oh, Oh! Clean it faster, Isaac!” Scott panted and squirmed in Isaac’s arms. “It’s coming! I can feel all that old jizz loosening up!”

Scott’s erection stiffened into absolute steel in Isaac’s hand and spasmed violently as he painted the shower dial in front of him in thick, creamy cum.

“Fuck! Fuck! Awww fuck yeah! It feels so good being clean!”

“Ahh! Ohh, oh Scott, bend over!” 

Isaac was right on the edge as he pulled out and Scott bent in half in front of him, spreading his ass wide.

“Oh yeah, that looks so good!” Isaac smacked the head of his cock against Scott’s gaping asshole a couple times before rolling it around his wet, hairy rim. 

Isaac’s manhood sputtered and drooled as he drifted down Scott’s taint, marking the fleshy tract with his scent, however fleeting, before trailing back up and smearing his pheromones into the scruffy valley of Scott’s crack. 

“I’m so close,” Isaac whined, squarely focused on Scott’s asshole again as he dipped his throbbing knob in and out, teasing the rim. If he took the plunge it would all be over.

“Do it, Isaac.” Scott’s asshole fluttered against the slit of Isaac’s cock.

“Uhn, keep doing that,” Isaac whispered as a twinge of pleasure rolled down his spine, leaving his cock twitching and gushing anew.

Scott wiggled and winked his hole, kissing Isaac’s nerve-rich glans over and over as Isaac struggled to ride the edge as long as he could.

“Really need to fuck you,” Isaac murmured, his thumb and forefinger curled around his shaft just below his cockhead to keep him from plunging in.

“Fuck me.” Scott’s asshole danced and lapped at Isaac’s tip as Isaac drizzled precum directly into it.

“Need to fuck you.” Isaac whimpered and nudged deeper, thrusting a half inch through his finger and thumb and groping Scott’s cock and balls with his other hand.

“Fuck me.”

Isaac clenched his teeth and fought against the torrent of good feelings coursing through his body as he sank deeper into Scott’s hole and played with his rim, slicking the wet hair across his shaft and watching it cling to him as he rocked in and out.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Isaac gasped and rocked deeper and faster.

“Fuck me.”

Isaac rolled all the way out, just enough to stare one more time at Scott’s gaping asshole.

“Fuck me!”

Isaac plunged back in, cumming the _instant_ their skin grazed and pumping Scott full.

“Mmm, it’s like a pressure washer for my insides.”

Isaac let out a gasping laugh at the cheesy porn line he’d given Scott and gripped his hip and the back of his head as he kept himself buried to the hilt, not moving until his orgasm subsided and his cock quit throbbing.

“You were perfect,” Isaac mumbled, carding his fingers through Scott’s wet hair.

Scott looked back over his shoulder and gave Isaac a playful smirk as he wiggled and clenched his ass. “Thanks, and cum again?”

“Yeah, I think I will.” Isaac pulled out and moaned as he watched his cum gush out of Scott’s slack asshole and dribble in creamy torrents down his hairy taint and inner thighs. He traced his spent, heavy cock through the mess and played with Scott’s well-used fuckhole one more time before tearing his eyes away from the glorious aftermath. “But not tonight. I gotta get cleaned up for real.”

“Okay, good night,” Scott said with an affectionate grin.

“Night,” Isaac whispered, trailing a cummy thumb across the apple of his alpha’s cheek before waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little side smut! I have firm plans for two more Iron Claws lucid smut dream projects. One would be some “healing sex” between Isaac and Liam in the hospital inspired by [Chapter 33: A Monster Like Isaac,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091622/chapters/23039997) when Isaac see Liam naked for the first time after he's attacked and turned.
> 
> The other would be a more ambitious mini-project inspired by Malia’s comments in [Chapter 25: The Crypto and The Klepto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091622/chapters/21145268) in which she mentions wanting to watch Aiden and Stiles have sex. The premise would have her and Isaac masturbating each other while they watch Aiden and Stiles fuck. I’m thinking it would be fun to do three versions of it: one with the Malia/Isaac content minimized and the emphasis on Aiden/Stiles, another with the Aiden/Stiles content minimized and the emphasis on Malia/Isaac, and the other a more balanced version with lots of explicit detail for both. That way readers could sort of decide if they want to check out the gay, straight, or bi/full version. 
> 
> Beyond those two projects, I have lots of half ideas and possibilities.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and feedback is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
